El sol sobre nosotros
by PamsMoon
Summary: *SPOILER DE INFINITY WAR* Los últimos momentos narrados desde la visión de Thor, junto a su hermano Loki, mientras son atacados por Thanos.


_(Mi primer fanfic de Thorki. Aun no supero Infinity War aunque la he visto 4 veces en el cine ya jeje. Los diálogos no son exactos y he agregado parte de lo que imagino yo, pasaba fuera de cámara. Hay una parte en asteriscos (*) que no es narrada por Thor, por si les parece raro, cuando aparezca._

 _Por supuesto déjenme sus comentarios, qué les parece, si sigo en esto o mejor me retiro jajaja Besos desde Chile 3)._

* * *

EL SOL SOBRE NOSOTROS

Esta es una sensación amargamente familiar.

Perder a Loki se me ha hecho... _habitual._ He llorado tantas veces por él, por su muerte, y aun así mi corazón sigue sin distinguir la realidad de sus elaboradas mentiras.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido ¿Como hemos llegado nuevamente hasta aquí? Cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo en Asgard, cuando nuestros caminos se separarían definitivamente, te quedaste...

-Si estuvieras aquí, te abrazaría – sonreí lanzándole la tapa del licor.

-Estoy aquí. –respondió agarrándola en el aire.

Y quise aquella vez, cruzar el par de pasos que nos separaban y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. _**Pero no lo hice.**_

Y en estos momentos me arrepiento. Porque hubiera sido el ultimo abrazo tuyo, _mi hermano,_ con vida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hice? Seguramente porque no quería ahuyentarte. Es difícil mantenerte a mi lado, y sé que _odiabas_ mi excesivo afecto. ¿Odiabas? Ya te recuerdo como si no te volviera a ver jamás...

Rememore entonces el hecho de que únicamente aceptabas los abrazos de madre. Yo podía verlo, tus hombros se relajaban, tu rostro se volvía indulgente, tus gestos altivos se suavizaban. La seguías con la mirada, y tus ojos verdes brillaban reflejando la hermosa luz que ella emitía. Podías pasar horas junto a ella, aprendiendo trucos y hechizos, pegado a su vestido, recibiendo con agradecimiento sus caricias, y hasta sus pequeños regaños.

No así cuando otros se acercaban a ti. Aunque intentabas disimularlo, tus hombros se tensaban, te ponías a la defensiva, resguardando celosamente todo lo que si le dabas a madre.

Aunque yo si pude vislumbrar un poco, _solo un poco_ , de ese Loki. Cuando estábamos a solas, a veces confiabas en mí, a veces me abrazabas, a veces nos recostábamos uno sobre el otro perezosamente mientras reíamos y hablábamos de niñerías, a veces comiendo dulces, soñando con nuestro glorioso futuro de reyes...

No te abrace en nuestra pequeña reconciliación cuando te quedaste, pero me sonreíste afectuosamente, antes de que nos interrumpieran.

Después recuerdo momentos, creo que hablábamos de volver a la tierra, mirando las estrellas... dudaste de si serias bienvenido en Midgard después de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero no me preocupo aquello. Yo si era apreciado en el planeta de los Vengadores, y de todos modos, mientras estuvieras a mi lado, yo me haría cargo de ti, respondería por ti, y velaría que no fueras un daño ni para ti mismo ni para ningún ser humano.

No alcance a decirte nada de aquello, porque se desato el caos casi inmediatamente. Tan pronto como vimos la nave de Thanos aparecer monstruosa frente a nuestros ojos, se escucharon los gritos de los Asgardianos. Nos atacaron implacablemente antes de invadirnos. Éramos una simple nave de transporte de civiles, ni siquiera teníamos armas.

Nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero pronto (demasiado) vi caer a Korg, Valkyria y hasta Heimdall en las manos de la Orden Negra, los secuaces de Thanos. Nos desarmaron rápidamente. Los ataqué, pero su fuerza no tenia comparación, la gema del poder nos golpeo sin piedad.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, más débil y dañado que nunca cuando sentí la mano de Thanos arrastrándome por el suelo, para luego detenerse y agarrarme desde el cráneo.

Semi inconsciente abrí los ojos y te vi entre las sombras de la nave. Fuiste rodeado pero no mostraste resistencia, lo tuyo Loki fue siempre el hablar, más que la fuerza bruta, _eso era mío._

Tuve miedo por un segundo, _pánico, a_ _tu traición._ Una vez más. El corazón se me encogió asustado, era algo que ya no resistiría. Tu cara era fría, la del viejo Loki. Era una mascara, una mascara dura, sin emociones ni expresión, y que entre el dolor que sentía me costo reconocer.

Thanos comenzó a preguntar por el Teseracto ¿El Teseracto? Un objeto que ni siquiera recordaba y que estaba seguro que había explotado junto con Asgard.

Y entonces lo hizo elegir entre mi vida y aquel objeto de poder y sin dudarlo mi hermano sacrifico mi vida.

- _Mátalo_ \- salió de sus labios con frialdad. Me dolió en el alma, pero aquella persona que hablaba, aquel ser que pidió mi muerte, no era Loki. Mi corazón no lo reconoció. No era. Simplemente no.

Después de eso me es difícil recordar. El dolor era muy intenso. La gema del infinito, se sentía como un millón de agujas que me atravesaban el cerebro destrozándome por dentro. _Desee morir. Que se acabara el dolor, el sufrimiento..._

-¡DE ACUERDO DETENTE!- escuche resonar en mis oídos su voz, deteniéndose por fin esa maldita tortura.

-¡El Teseracto se destruyo en Asgard! –grite con lo que me quedaba de voz en cuanto pude. Mire a Loki para confirmar aquello, pero bajo la vista vacía, mientras el Titán monstruoso sonreía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Thanos insistía en que Loki sabia donde estaba el Teseracto?

La sangre me corría por la boca. Levante la vista de mi único ojo sano brevemente, para ver como elevabas elegantemente la mano y se materializaba en ella el Teseracto. Creo que ver aparecer aquello, me dolió aun más que la tortura de Thanos.

\- Realmente eres el peor hermano- me salió espontáneamente y con profunda decepción de los labios. Sonreíste débilmente pero tus ojos estaban vidriosos, llenos de pesar, que por extraño que parezca me tranquilizaron...

-Tranquilo hermano-hablaste comenzando a caminar hacia el Titan con el Tesseracto alzado – _**El sol**_ –y enfocaste tus verdes ojos directo hacia mí - _**volverá a brillar sobre nosotros...**_

Y luego de eso fue todo confuso de nuevo. Pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: escuche que nombraste a Hulk, y luego un golpe fuerte nos derribo, el Teseracto cayo al suelo y el monstruo me soltó mientras tu figura se lanzaba hacia mi.

Y sentí entonces tu olor de siempre, la calidez de tu abrazo me lleno por completo.

Loki lo agarro entre sus brazos alejándolo de la pelea de Hulk y Thanos.

-¿Estas b- ?- pero se callo al ver la mirada de profunda rabia y reproche de Thor. Desde el único ojo que le quedaba, el dios de las mentiras y engaños sintió como le decía _"Esto es tu culpa"._

Loki sonrió amargamente, viendo como con mucho esfuerzo su hermano se paraba sin su ayuda.

-Thor...

-No digas nada, hay que detenerlo- murmuro buscando con la mirada aun confundida por el poder de la gema del infinito algo con que golpear a Thanos.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos como Banner transformado en el gigante verde lograba enfrentarse al Titan, aunque rápidamente se estaban invirtiendo las cosas.

-Hermano debemos irnos, dejémosle el Teseracto - suplico Loki tomándolo del brazo intentando detenerlo. Pero Thor se quito con brusquedad su agarre.

\- Ese maldito monstruo esta aquí por tu necedad- gruño Thor con dolor apuntándolo con un dedo– Le haré pagar todas las muertes de tus manos y las de él...- y sin que Loki pudiera detenerlo agarro una barra de metal del suelo y se dirigió hacia Thanos.

El pelinegro lo vio lanzarse hacia el suicidio seguro, y supo entonces que no habría poder en sus manos para arrastrar a su hermano a una nave y salvarlo.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo, sin saber que hacer. Solo había una manera de salir de esta, o de por lo menos salvar a Thor... el único en todo el universo que con todo lo pasado, seguía intentando limpiar su nombre.

-Vaya tonto...-murmuro, poniendose en pie con dificultad.

Evitaría que su hermano lo volviera a mirar de aquella forma tan llena de decepción y traición que tan típica se estaba volviendo.

Arreglaría las cosas ahora y para siempre.

Golpee a Thanos sin resultado, y antes que me diera cuenta uno de sus secuaces me atrapo con unas barras de metal de la nave, haciéndome caer de rodillas.

Entonces vi morir a Heimdall, grite de dolor pero el metal cubrió mi boca, impidiéndomelo.

Thanos obtenía su segunda gema del infinito. Se giro hacia mi triunfante dispuesto a acabar conmigo al fin, y entonces apareciste de entre las sombras de nuevo.

 _"¡VETE! ¿Qué rayos haces?"_ Quise gritarte, pero sonreías. Eso me impacto por un momento. Te acercaste más al titan purpura.

-Yo Loki, príncipe de Asgard,–dijiste entonces, con una sonrisa en tus labios, mientras avanzabas mirandolo fijamente – Verdadero rey de Jotunheim, dios del engaño y las mentiras- Titubeaste antes de continuar – Odinson...-murmuraste y te volteaste, mirándome al fin.

Mi corazón salto de terror.

 _"No, no, no, no, no..."_

Tu sonrisa había desaparecido. Tus ojos estaban brillando de lagrimas, no podía distinguir el verde de ellos. El pánico invadió mi corazón, mi estomago, mis rodillas temblaron.

Lo intente. Intente gritar, soltarme, pero el duro metal me tenia atrapado, y el pánico a perderte me paralizo. Veía tu silueta recortada en la oscuridad, sostenido por las manos purpuras del monstruo. Te vi retorcerte, luchar, intentar soltarte.

 _"¡LUCHA! ¡Hermano no te rindas, por favor!"_ grite en mi mente, con mis ojos ardientes de dolor por lo que veía.

-Nunca... serás... un dios... -dijiste con la voz entrecortada, gastando en esas palabras lo que te quedaba de vida.

Y entonces escuche el sonido.

El _"crack"._

Te rompió el cuello, así de fácil, así de frágil, como un delicado jarrón de Asgard destrozándose en pedazos.

El corazón se me detuvo de miedo. Grite pero la mordaza de metal no hizo que saliera ningún sonido, y entonces mi corazón volvió a resonar en los oídos, latiendome a toda velocidad.

Como una marioneta sin vida, Thanos te lanzo a mi pies.

-No hay resurrecciones esta vez- sentenció, mientras cerraba su puño y comenzaba a arder la nave en el fuego purpura de la gema del poder.

Y desapareció sin más soltando al fin, el metal de mi destrozado cuerpo. Caí de rodillas, sintiendo los sollozos retumbar en mi pecho.

 _"No por favor, no por favor, no por favor..."_ repetí en mi cabeza mientras me arrastraba al cuerpo sin vida de Loki. Las piernas no me respondian, sentí la sangre caer de mi boca, con su característico sabor metálico de muerte.

En cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, y entonces lo vi. Loki. _**Mi Loki.**_

Su rostro se veía crispado de dolor. Tenia los ojos aun abiertos, inyectados en sangre y lagrimas. El liquido rojo corría desde la comisura de sus labios, y la mitad de su rostro era azul...en su muerte volvía a ser lo que en realidad era, un gigante de hielo.

-No...-masculle arrastrándome y sollozando. Sentía las lagrimas calientes rodar por mis mejillas, mientras la nave explotaba en llamaradas de color purpura. El pecho me temblaba entre mis sollozos de dolor.

Esta vez era verdad. Era real. Las otras veces siempre había guardado la esperanza de que saldrías de alguna forma de esto, con tus trucos y mentiras. Pero esta vez mi corazón lo sabia, _**no habrían resurrecciones.**_

Y él era TODO lo que me quedaba. Ni siquiera éramos hermanos de sangre, pero yo le amaba como a nadie en el universo llegaría a amar jamás.

Sentí la textura de sus ropas en mi mano y la apreté con fuerza. Entonces apoye mi frente en su pecho.

-Loki- dije con la voz rota, y con un solo pensamiento en mi mente.

 _"Moriremos juntos"_

Te seguiría a donde fueras Loki, y en la muerte seriamos inseparables.

Y mientras perdía la conciencia, esperaría el sol que nos iluminaria por siempre. Como prometiste, hermano.


End file.
